Marriage (AFCoD)
Marriage is a type of event in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. The player can court and marry one of various different eligible spouses of the opposite gender. Each person has different tastes and characteristics, and there's bound to be someone that is compatible with the player's own personality. Although there is no same-sex marriage, players of the same gender as a marriage candidate can still see events from 1 to 6 Flowers and treat them as "friendship events". Before marrying someone, the player must complete these following requirements in order to prove to their spouse that they are good enough for marriage: *Complete the main storyline *Have 10 Flowers with the person you want to marry *See 8 of the marriage candidate's Love Events *Upgrade your house to Level 2 *Be in Year 2 or later 'Friendship' Most townspeople have a colored flower on their conversation dialogue box. To increase the number of flowers, you need to talk to the person daily and give gifts. There are 20 flower markers you must progress through before the person will accept your marriage proposal. Each character has a specific flower that represents the stereotypical symbol of their race. *Germanic: Edelweiss *Latin: Rose *Nordic: Daisy *Anglo-Saxon: Periwinkle *Slavic: Sunflower *Asian: Cherry blossom flower Magical candidates have invisible hearts. The player still has to give them gifts in order to woo them, but can't tell how far along they are in love process. Flower Events To get married to a bachelor or bachelorette, the player has to trigger a series of events that will entice the candidate to grow feelings for them. Upon completing all of a candidate's love events and completing remaining marriage requirements, you can use the traditional marriage proposal item to request the person's hand in marriage. Before viewing a marriage candidate's Flower Events, the player must reach the appropriate flower level, then talk to the person for 5 days in a row, and finally the event will trigger on day 6. For Joost, the player needs to talk to him daily until they reach the appropriate flower level, since giving gifts mean nothing to him; although this was changed in the Nintendo Switch and Mobile update, where he can be given gifts like any other marriage candidate. These events must be viewed in sequential order. 1st Flower Event Every bachelor and bachelorette have a gift event, when your flower meter with them reaches 1. They will stop by the player's house in the morning and give them a gift. 2nd and 3rd Flower Events During these events, the player will learn more about characters who are involved the event. After hearing the story, the player will be given a choice on how to respond. If the player chooses a positive answer, then they will earn friendship points with those involved in the event. But if the player chooses a negative answer, then they will lose friendship points. It doesn't mean that you cannot marry that person. You simply have to give gifts to increase the person's XP again. 4th and 5th Flower Events Like in previous Story of World main games, the requests may vary. A marriage candidate will ask the player to deliver an item, bring someone to their home, or give him/her a food, etc. 6th Flower Event In this stage, marriage candidates will ask the player to play a game together. The player can do whatever they want with the mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. If the player loses, their chosen person will be upset, and they will lose XP. 7th Flower Event The player must prove their dedication to the person they wish to marry by giving him or her a Ring of Confession. Giving the Confession Ring will link the two of us together as a couple and allows the player to continue with triggering that person's last remaining events. After the player has given their sweetheart the Ring, they cannot see Love Events for any other marriage candidates. Except in the case of same gender, which may eventually lead them to be Best Friends. When a marriage candidate reaches 6 flowers, Ruth will stop by your house one morning. As Ruth was taking her morning walk, she noticed a pigeon! It flew off, but she suggests that the player finds it so that they can get their Confession Ring. That pigeon can only be found on the first red bench at Observation Tower around 17:00. Upon entering the tower at the right time, players will find a pigeon, who will fly away before they're able to catch it. Luckily, it drops a Confession Ring, and they now obtain that item. Find your chosen sweetheart and show him or her the Confession Ring! The scene will take place at the beach on sunny Saturday or Sunday. That person will confess that he or she likes the player and asks if they would like to be his/her sweetheart. If the player agrees, then they will give a Confession Ring to marriage candidate mentioned. If not, the player will lose 3000 XP with that person. The confession event will last one hour, and you'll return to your farmhouse after the event is over. The flower on your lover's dialogue box will also change. A small, white flower bud will appear next to the person's standard flower color that indicates he/she is now your sweetheart. Magical candidates will also have a flower appear on their character portrait after the two of them start to date. The remaining marriage candidates will still have their flower colors, but they will be missing the white flower bud that indicates your selected person's status. 8th Flower Event A bachelor or bachelorette will come to your house in the morning and ask if you out to a date later in the day, specifying a location and time. Show up at the location at that time to see a cut-scene. During the event, you will be asked a question - one of the responses will raise the other person's affection points, while the other will lower them. The question differs from character to character, but generally the response you want is the one that resembles 'positive answer'. Being late or not showing up will result in them losing XP. Breaking Up If you want to break up, all you've got to do is decrease the number of your lover's flower level to 2 or lower. You can do this by giving bad gifts, preferably the person's horror-quality gift that will reduce friendship by -1000 XP. Breaking up is only available if you are dating with someone; a post-marriage divorce is not an option. During this time you can attend Festivals, but keep in mind that doing so will increase friendship, making the break-up take a little bit longer. If persisted, eventually you will reduce the person's flower meter to 2. The player can also have Countess Genevieve cast a prank on the person. Give her a tree fruit to ask her to use her magic to lower your friendship with a specific person. Countess Genevieve also can change your facial features upon giving her a fruit, but sometimes she will give you the prank option instead. Another way to decrease your sweetheart's XP is to take the Confession Ring or a marriage proposal item and show it to other candidates. Each time you show it off you'll reduce your sweetheart's friendship by about 2000 XP. Showing it off to another person can be done multiple times per day, even so far as to just stand there and show the item to the same person over and over. Once the marriage candidate has the required flower color, find that person on a non-festival sunny day, then talk to him or her. For shopkeeper, you also have to wait until the person is not working. You will be given a choice to Move On or Work Things Out. Move On If the player decides that they should move on, it triggers a cut-scene in a small dinner where the player's sweetheart says that they thank each other for everything they have spent together, suggesting that the two should say farewell and back to being friends, while leaving the player alone depressed until they return home. The number of flowers next to your former partner's name in your house bookshelf will reduce to 5. Other candidate's Love Events will not trigger on the same day you broke up with your former partner. Work It Out If the player decides to work things out, a cut-scene will trigger in their sweetheart's bedroom where they stand facing each other with the lights off and a clock ticking in the background. If the couple succeeds, then they will shake their hand as the lights turn on and suggest trying again as the player responds in agreement. If it fails, the couple will crouch down, look at the floor, clutch the sides of their heads with both hands and rapidly shake their heads as a gong sounds. This results in the couple having to break up. Automatic Breakup Upon talking to the player's spouse, there's a chance a cut-scene will automatically begin with the player and their spouse facing each other. The player's sweetheart will say "We had a good run. Thanks for everything." Then, the protagonist will say "No, thank you." Then, a text box will be shown as "Me and Name are back to being just friends." Afterwards, screen fades to black and the player is taken back in front of their home. This type of breakup can be avoided if the player does not talk to their current sweetheart at all. Interestingly, players who broke up this way do not have their partner listed as Ex. Instead, they are listed as friends again. The player's "ex-sweetheart" can be interacted again like before, but he/she will not recognize the protagonist or tell that they were his/her lover. Oddly, after an Automatic Breakup occurs, the duo can become sweethearts again which seems odd. Getting Back Together If the player wants to get back together, they do not need to go through the love events again. The player needs to wait at least 2 months since breaking up. Your ex-sweetheart must have 9 flowers again. On a sunny (non-festival) day, go outside house to trigger a reconciliation cut-scene. As a melancholic music plays, the player will say they can't stop thinking about the past with their lover, and wants to get back together. If the player agrees, they will relay their message to own love interest. Their love interest will then ask in surprise of they really said that, before deciding to think about it. The scene that follows will always take place on the beach, and it has a procedure similar to certain love events such as Confession. The player's sweetheart will ask if they want to give the relationship another try, and once it all goes well, the couple will return to being sweethearts. If not, they will try to forget each other. The protagonist then slouches sadly at his/her home, but their relationship will not decrease. Sometimes the ex immediately refuses and ask the player if things are going okay, reducing their friendship back to 7 flowers. Marriage Proposal Upon buying a Big Bed and have at least one bachelor/bachelorette with 9 flowers, Lovelyn will visit your house the next morning. Lovelyn will tell the player to visit Hearty Queen inside her castle so she can give something that will help them get married. Visit her and she will tell that the player is in good relationship with someone and give you a marriage proposal item. The player will be given the race appropriate item depending on their chosen candididate's personality group. *Germanic: Bouquet of roses *Latin: Handmade chocolate *Nordic: Pearl necklace *Anglo-Saxon: Four-leaf clover *Slavic: Flower Jewel *Asian: Lucky cat The day you will propose marriage cannot be a festival day and weather must be sunny. If the person is a shopkeeper, then you have to wait until he/she is not working. It will be different depending on the character's gender. As a Boy Find your chosen bachelorette anywhere and give her the proposal item between 8:00 and 11:00. The two of us then travel to the beach, where we use romantic sentences to each other. When proposing to Countess Genevieve, her marriage proposal will take place inside of your house. The countess doesn't want Hearty Queen to see that she's getting married! A bachelorette will not accept your proposal item until you have talked to her for several days in a row. Even if you already raised a girl's flower meter to 10 flowers and completed the other marriage requirements, she will not accept your proposal. You have to talk to your future wife for 5 days in a row (once or twice a day), and then she will accept the proposal item on day 6. As a Girl As a female protagonist, the player can only experience Reverse Proposal. Walk into Bachelor's house with a proposal item in your backpack to trigger the reverse proposal event. Just like the normal counterpart, a reverse proposal cannot be triggered until you already reached 10 Flowers and talked to your chosen bachelor for 5 days in a row before trying to trigger a proposal (can be done once or twice a day). The two will travel to the beach afterwards. If his proposal is accepted, you will earn +5000 XP. But if his marriage proposal is refused, then you will earn -5000 XP. It is possible to trigger reverse proposal just like the second-try Confession. You must talk to the bachelor at least 10 days and it has been at least 1 week since you rejected his marriage proposal. Then walk into the bachelor's house on Saturday or Sunday, just like before! Count Francis' marriage proposal plays the same way as Princess Genevieve's proposal event. It will take place inside of your house, because the prince doesn't want Hearty Queen to see that he's getting married. Wedding Ceremony On the day of our wedding ceremony, your future spouse will call you upon waking in the morning. Everyone will gather in the Church plaza to witness the marriage, with Priest Isaiah presides the ceremony. You won't be able to care for your crops or farm animals, but they are okay. Shortly after the wedding, the two will go on a day-long honeymoon to your spouse' country. Once the honeymoon is over, scene will end up at the player's house. Married Life The player's spouse will pack them some food every morning, assuming they wake up at the house and no other events waiting to occur (ex: an animal death). The lunch will restore stamina when eaten, but by the time they're married, chances are stamina is not a huge issue. The player can go on walk with their spouse, which can be done by talking to him/her before 7.00 and the protagonist will be presented with an option to have him/her join for some time. If the player does, he/she will follow them around. This is how players can take them to some festivals, or even trigger some cut-scenes. It also increases 1000 XP. The player can take pets and their children on walks this same way, up to three at once. Category:Love Events